Boyfriend
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: Everyone knows about Brianna Buttowski's crazy brothers. This is just one close encounter, Of the daredevil kind.


Hey there, never thought I'd write fic for this but hell, inspiration strikes when it will.

Title: Boyfriend.

Pairing: None (shock, shock.)

Rating: K+ for apparently not so graphic descriptions of painful events… (I was caught! The Reviewers caught my typo! I'm so embarassed!)

Warning: some cursing, violence, and such. Also overprotective older brothers. Because any older sib knows what it's like seeing their little bro or sis go on their first date. Or their third. Or get married.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski but I am patiently waiting to see an opening in the writing staff…

Rant: this came upon me at 1 am, after watching a three hour session of old stuff I had recorded on my DVR and seeing that Kick's little sister Breanna is a pagent girl.

Meh heh heh…

Craig swallowed thickly, checked himself in his rearview mirror, made sure his hair wasn't standing up funny, and opened the door to his car, and started around.

Then he rushed back and grabbed the flowers sitting on the passenger seat.

He cleared is throat and made his way to the front door of the Buttowski house only to spot a blonde guy sitting in the yard. He kind of recognized him as Breanna's brother's friend, one of the taller seniors and he was pretty big even sitting down. The kind of guy that got picked first in gym for basketball purely because of his height.

Well, it certainly wasn't his grace…

"hey! You must be Bree's new beau!" he called and Craig looked around a little, chuckling nervously.

"um, yeah. Hi. I'm Craig." he smiled and the blonde stood and patted the grass off his shorts.

"Gunther. Brave guy huh?" he smiled, and it seemed as genuine as it could get, but for some reason it still put Craig on edge talking with seniors.

"w-what?" he asked, his nerves still getting to him. He was kind of glad he was talking to Gunther rather than Breanna now, if he'd stuttered in front of her he'd have been mortified…

"dating Breanna, I mean, the last two guys who broke up with her ended up in full body casts…" the blonde mused and Craig blanched a bit.

"they… they did?" he asked. He'd heard rumors but he hadn't expected the most outlandish of the claims he'd heard to be true…

"yup, her older brothers aren't too forgiving, you know?" Gunther chuckled and shook his head a little, shoving hands in his pockets. "You know her brother Kick's a stuntman."

"yeah, I heard. They're not too far away age-wise either. P-pretty cool." Craig nodded, feeling uncomfortable as Gunther's eyes got more serious.

"yeah. And Brad's a cop." he said deliberately and Craig nodded.

Well, that was a threat if he ever heard one…

"I um, I heard." he answered and the blond nodded with conviction and laughed a little.

"great!" Gunther smiled widely and patted him hard on the back. "me, I'm just big, but hey, go get her buddy, she's waiting for ya."

"um, yeah, I really like her um, thanks I guess?" Craig swallowed and quickly walked over, knocking on the door hard. He glanced back and the willowy senior was gone, like a ghost.

Craig was officially creeped out.

The door swung inwards and Breanna smiled out at him, wearing a pretty white and yellow sundress that wisped around her knees.

She'd never looked more beautiful.

Craig suddenly felt it was a bad idea to wear a suit, he was starting to sweat under his collar.

"Craig, hi!" she smiled brightly, hands clasping in front of her and he smiled at her.

"Hey Breanna, I um, I got you these." he smiled nervously and handed the small bunch of flowers to her. It hadn't exactly been cheap either. She took it and held it to her face, smelling the combination of rose and lily and smiling widely.

"that is so sweet! Thanks Craig!" she smiled at him and he felt his knees melt just a little bit.

"no problem, I just wanted to make a good impression I guess." he said sheepishly and she smiled, setting a hand on his cheek.

"well you did." she smiled in a secretive sort of way then stepped aside. "come on in, Mom's in the kitchen and I was helping her, if you give me just a few minutes I'll be ready to go, okay?"

"oh, yeah, no problem." Craig nodded more than he really should have and stepped inside, closing the door behind him and standing there awkwardly, swallowing and looking at Breanna leave.

He'd admit, his eyes caught at her hips. She had a bit of a sashay.

"so, you're Craig huh?"

The voice that uttered those words sent chills through Craig' back all the way to his toes. He turned slowly to the stairwell, a lithe brunette standing there, leaned against the railing, a ripe red apple in hand as he appraised the guest critically. Craig had seen him around, mostly in school, and he looked different without the blindingly white and red helmet tucked under one arm.

"um, yeah. You're Kick?" he asked and the boy nodded only slightly.

"yeah." he grunted and Craig smiled at him in an attempt to be polite.

"nice to meet you." he said nicely and Kick's eyes narrowed at him.

"lets cut the bullshit." he stated and his arms crossed, eyes narrowed and he suddenly looked very, very menacing, despite the fact it was possible he was a good half-foot shorter than him. "the last three guys that broke my sister's heart got broke. That doesn't stop with you. You're going to take her out, treat her good, and if I find you acceptable, you will be allowed a second date."

"allowed?" Craig asked, slightly indignant. Kick took a menacing step forwards.

"yes. Allowed." he stated in a tone that was all too clear. Craig's brow furrowed.

"wait, so you're just going to threaten every guy Breanna decides she wants to see? Just like that? Dude you don't know me." he declared, arms crossing. "I like your sister and if I want to go on a second date with her after tonight I will, broken bones or not."

"oh yeah?" Kick asked, getting closer, and Craig felt himself stiffen in fear before he suppressed it. He'd been waiting since middle school for Breanna Buttowski to notice him, he wasn't going to be scared off by her psychotic brother.

"yeah." he declared, utterly resolute, and Kick leaned forwards.

"I don't have to break you, I could make your life living hell, you could become so socially outcast that your life would be pointless to lead." Kick hissed at him, eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm a stuntman, you think I'm afraid of prison? Prison is cake compared to a shattered collarbone, a broken pelvis. And what about your arms, you like them, don't you? I know where to break it you would be crippled for life."

"She's worth it." Crag said sharply, shoving the senior back away from him. It was silent for a second then Kick laughed and handed him the apple he'd been holding.

"you're a decent guy." he chuckled and grabbed his helmet off the table near the door. "you two have fun."

"I don't need your permission." Craig argued, still on edge, and Kick smirked and looked back at him as he opened the door, Gunther waiting for him outside, a small plastic kiddy pool, a fishing rod, and an industrial sized bag of Jell-O in his arms.

Some things never change.

"no, probably not. But I'm still going to wreck you if you hurt her." he stated and flipped a skateboard up to his hand that Craig hadn't even noticed before.

"I have no plans to." Craig smiled a little and Kick laughed, closing the door behind him and walking off with Gunther, skateboard firmly in his hand.

Craig swallowed and walked to the kitchen to meet Breanna's mother.

End.

I might write a part two with Brad meeting him for the first time, but not right now. Right now I am tired so I am going to bed. Going to bed with the thoughts of what everyone will look like in their teen years…

AND WHY IS MY TEEN GUNTHER HOT? Not cool! (then again… hell… I'm going to hell.)


End file.
